Unidos en la oscuridad
by Boreal89
Summary: Todos tenemos derecho a encontrar el amor en nuestra vida, y Brooklyn no hiba a ser una excepción. ¿Pero con una humana? continuará..
1. Chapter 1

**Gargoyles es una de las mejores series que he visto en mi vida, y me chafó mucho que hubiera solo 3 fan fics publicados! Espero que la gente se vaya animando, no podemos dejarlos en el olvido! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aquella noche, las estrellas quedaron ocultas tras las densas nubes de tormenta que cubrían el cielo de Manhattan. La ciudad en noches como aquella era desoladora. Las inundadas carreteras apenas dejaban que los coches circularan con normalidad; las pocas cafeterías nocturnas estaban atestadas de gente a los que la lluvia los había pillado desprevenidos. La iluminación de las farolas quedaba tan atenuada con la cantidad de agua que caía que apenas servían para algo. Las aceras estaban casi desiertas, con la excepción de algunos que se aventuraban con sus grandes paraguas.

Las azoteas estaban todas desiertas...

Excepto la Torre del Reloj, en el centro de la ciudad, justo encima del cuartel de la policía.

En las repisas se asomaban unas figuras... pocas personas las habían visto desde que despertaron de su largo letargo de mil años. Por el día, solo eran parte del decorado de la torre. Por la noche... tras una explosión de cuerpos surgiendo de la piedra que los cubría, seguido de un fuerte rugido, despertaban las gárgolas.

Seres considerados mitológicos tras tantos años desaparecidos. Se creía que la especie estaba extinta, pero eso había cambiado hacía casi un año, cuando el hechizo que los envolvía se rompió.

El líder de todos ellos, Goliath, contemplaba erguido cómo el agua fluía por las calles, sin muchas intenciones de salir a planear aquella noche, a pesar de las quejas de sus compañeros. O al menos de uno de ellos.

- ¡No parece tan peligrosa, Goliath! Podemos planear sin demasiadas dificultades¡déjanos hacer la ronda esta noche! – Brooklyn, el más intrépido, intentaba convencer a su líder sin demasiado éxito -.

- Brooklyn, no voy a poner en peligro a mi clan en una noche como esta. Dudo mucho que los atracadores y demás maleantes sean tan inconscientes como tú y se adentren en esta riada¡los coches apenas pueden circular! Lo único que conseguirían sería coger una pulmonía. _Esta noche no habrá ronda_ – dijo esta última frase más pausadamente en vista de que su compañero pretendía continuar la discusión -.

Brooklyn frustrado se acercó encorvado, casi a gatas, a sus dos hermanos, Lex y Broadway – generalmente sólo el líder del clan debía andar erguido, demostrando su posición -. Broadway, el más bonachón de todos, posó su mano en el hombro de su compañero mientras que con la otra sostenía el perrito caliente que se estaba comiendo. Lex apenas prestó atención, intentaba mantener en buena posición el helicóptero del videojuego simulador que Elisa les había regalado.

- Deberías saber lo estricto que es Goliath a estas alturas, Brooklyn, no deberías desanimarte. Tiene toda la razón, no sé si nuestras alas iban a soportar tanta presión bajo esta lluvia tan intensa, pero mañana podremos salir a nuestro antojo.

- ¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho que mis alas no lo soportarían¿Tú también me subestimas?

- No Brooklyn, solo digo que...

- ¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados! Hagamos la ronda, una rápida por los alrededores y volvemos enseguida, ni se dará cuenta.

- ¿Cómo no se va a dar cuenta si volveremos empapados?

- Eso es lo de menos. ¡Goliath debe darse cuenta de lo que valemos!

- Es un plan tentador, pero la idea de coger una pulmonía por gusto no me atrae demasiado. No cuentes conmigo – este fue Lex que no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla en ningún momento, pero había estado escuchando toda la conversación -.

- Eso es lo que más me gusta de los amigos, que puedes contar con ellos para todo... – dijo irónico en el tono más bajo posible mientras se alejaba del grupo -.

Esperó a que Goliath entrara de nuevo en la vieja estructura de madera y piedra para poder salir al exterior sin ser visto. Miró a su alrededor, sujeto en el borde con sus fuertes garras de pies y manos, mientras el agua comenzaba a acariciarle todo su cuerpo. Por un momento la idea de quedarse en el interior no le pareció tan descabellada; pero luego recordó toda la conversación anterior. ¡De eso nada, no les iba a dar la razón, él podía cruzar aquella manta de agua sin problema y estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo, tanto a sus amigos como a él mismo!

Antes de dar el salto al vacío, se sobresaltó al sentir en el extremo de su cola unos afilados dientes, pero dóciles. Se dio la vuelta y vio divertido a un perro de ojos centelleantes, de estructura extremadamente grande para ser de un perro normal.

- ¡Bronx¿Pretendes venir conmigo, chico?

El perro-gárgola se agitó entusiasmado, deseando poder corretear bajo aquella tormenta. Hacía tiempo que necesitaba hacer algo de ejercicio.

- Lo siento pequeño, pero pesas demasiado, y no quiero arriesgarme tanto, no esta noche.

Dicho esto, e ignorando los gemidos desilusionados del animal, no se demoró más y saltó, extendiendo sus grandes alas dejando que el viento las hinchara y lo alzara a una altura prudencial.

Cuando llevaba unos minutos en el aire, pensó que decididamente hubiera sido mejor hacer caso a Goliath.

El viento lo tambaleaba con violencia y el agua caía con tanta fuerza que apenas podía mantener las alas rectas.

Pero aquello no era todo. Estaba demasiado cerca de las nubes, y ya se podían ver destellos en el cielo. La idea de ser atravesado por un rayo cruzó su mente por un segundo y le hizo estremecerse más por inseguridad que por frío.

Apenas lograba oír las bocinas de los coches con el chapoteo del agua.

Pero a pesar de todo aquel jaleo sordo, logró distinguir una melodía. Una melodía que le resultaba... muy familiar. Un recuerdo de más de mil años.

Miró a su alrededor buscando el origen de tan dulce instrumento, hasta descubrir en la ventana de un quinto piso una luz encendida, con una mujer tocando un flautín de madera en su balcón.

Con el mayor silencio que le fue posible, se aferró con sus garras al muro y se quedó bajo su ventana.

Ya recordaba aquella melodía. Era una canción que las madres humanas tocaban a sus hijos pequeños antes de acostarlos. De vez en cuando le gustaba acercarse a las ventanas. Era exactamente igual... le recordaba tanto a su antiguo hogar... necesitaba escucharla más de cerca. Pero no sería capaz de acercarse sin ser visto.

Casi se había olvidado del potente chaparrón que lo envolvía cuando un rayo cayó sobre un árbol en la lejanía, pero el estruendo fue tan grande que le hizo perder el equilibrio. La mujer no dejó de tocar, varios ciudadanos dejaron escapar un grito agudo de sobresalto, y la pared donde se sujetaba Brooklyn dejó de ser tan estable. El agua le resbaló las garras de las grietas y casi cae al vacío, pero por fortuna, consiguió sujetarse a tiempo al balcón clavando sus afiladas garras.

En ese momento, la música cesó.

Extrañada por el extraño ruido que había escuchado bajo su balcón, se acercó a observar si es que alguno de los ladrillos se había caído con la tormenta. Pero lo que vio fue más interesante. Una gárgola de pelo plateado y piel rojiza colgaba de él. Ni siquiera logró emitir un grito de sorpresa. Aquello era tan insólito que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se limitó a observarlo, boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos. Brooklyn casi se había acostumbrado a aquellas miradas, pero en ese preciso instante resultaba muy incómodo.

- ¡No te asustes, por favor¡No pretendo hacerte daño¡Sólo me acerqué a escuchar tu música!

Ahora que veía que aquel ser era capaz de hablar y por tanto era un ser inteligente, no pareció tenerle tanto miedo. Además, visto desde aquella perspectiva casi era gracioso; el agua le pegaba los cabellos a la piel y unos ojos brillantes en apariencia amenazadores parecían suplicarle ayuda como un gatito pequeño en un callejón. Por un momento pensó que era adorable.

A pesar de todo se sentía algo intimidada; seguía sin saber cómo responder.

- A lo mejor... te resulta más cómodo subir aquí. ¿Esa es tu forma habitual de estar, o se debe a un accidente?

- Bueno, quedarse colgando de un brazo en balcones de desconocidos no suele ser un hábito muy frecuente, ni cómodo. ¿No crees?

- Tampoco es muy frecuente que un ser extraño cuelgue de mi balcón en una noche lluviosa.

- Entonces se podría decir que estamos en paz.

Definitivamente no podría ser peligroso, pensó dejando escapar una risotada, y le tendió la mano para que pudiera subir con más facilidad; por un momento su cuerpo se tensó, no por el peso de la criatura, sino por el tacto de su piel, era como estrechar una mano fría como una roca, pero desprendía el calor de la vida. Jamás había pensado que podrían fusionarse sensaciones tan inversas.

Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando aquel ser consiguió escalar el balcón sin dificultad y quedó erguido frente a ella. ¡Jamás había visto cosa igual! Quedó paralizada unos segundos contemplando aquella belleza; su piel empapada por el agua de lluvia brillaba bajo la luz de la casa. Su torso era prácticamente igual al de un humano bien entrenado, con sus fuertes pectorales, los abdominales marcados, brazos firmes y musculosos… sin embargo sus dedos eran afiladas garras con las que aferrarse a las superficies verticales más dificultosas. Por alguna extraña razón la idea de que esas garras le arañasen la espalda mientras besaba aquellos magníficos pectorales le asaltó la mente fugaz como un relámpago. ¿Cómo era posible que pensara semejantes necedades¡No era humano! Sin embargo siguió contemplándolo, esta vez se fijó en sus alas. Eran como las de un murciélago enorme. Era tan… ni siquiera encontraba las palabras para describirlo. A cada centímetro que le recorría con la mirada más se intensificaba el inquietante hormigueo que la asaltaba por todo su cuerpo.

Brooklyn comenzó a sentirse demasiado incómodo con tanta observación, por lo que plegó las alas de tal forma que le cubrieran los hombros como una fina túnica de piel. Aquello no hizo más que aumentar su expectación.

- Bueno, creo… que dentro pasarías menos frío.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, después de mucha espera conseguí tener un ratito de tiempo y colgar un nuevo capítulo de mi fic Brooklyn&Lenore. Ya sé que de momento los dos personajes van poco a poco y no tienen mucho contacto, pero hay que tener en cuenta que no debe ser fácil sentir amor por un ser de una raza tan diferente sin sentirse desconcertada. El __**3º**__ capítulo ya está en marcha, por lo que espero no tardar demasiado en publicarlo. Y si mi musa y mi tiempo me lo permiten haré que cada capítulo sea aunque sea un poquito más interesante que el anterior._

_¡Besos y gracias!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dentro de casa el ambiente era mucho más agradable que en el interior sin lugar a dudas. La calefacción poco a poco había templado los músculos de Brooklyn, que reposaba en el sofá junto a su anfitriona escuchando con interés. Lenore, que así se llamaba, había arropado a su inquilino con una manta para secarlo y sostenía en su mano dos tazas humeantes que acababa de traer de la cocina.

Brooklyn miraba de vez en cuando a su alrededor fascinado mientras conversaba con aquella chica; la música que hacía un rato había estado tocando no era lo único que le recordaba a su antigua época.

Las paredes estaban hechas por piedras oscuras como los castillos de la Edad Media, aunque el resto del edificio era relativamente moderno. Las estanterías, los armarios, vitrinas, todo estaba hecho de madera oscura, y rebosaban libros y objetos antiguos en cada uno de sus rincones, desde sencillos recipientes de barro hasta escudos, tapices, incluso alguna reluciente espada. En un escritorio asomaba algo parecido a un ordenador oculto bajo un caos de libros, folios y carpetas. Parecía ser una chica muy trabajadora, y a su misma vez con demasiado tiempo libre.

- Vaya, no es muy común que una humana confíe tan rápidamente en uno de nosotros y menos en estas circunstancias.

- Puedo imaginarlo – contestó Lenore con una sonrisa -. Como ya te he dicho, que aparezca una gárgola de carne y hueso bajo tu ventana no es algo que suceda todas las noches.

- ¿Por qué no te asustaste¿Ya habías visto acaso a alguno de los nuestros?

- Rumores en las noticias, videos de aficionados... pero meras habladurías de amas de casa, frikis y vagabundos borrachos. Al menos eso pensaba yo hasta ahora. ¡No puedo negar que me resulta tan... emocionante...¡De pequeña siempre soñaba con ver a las criaturas fantásticas que aparecían en mis libros! Dios mío, perdona si te estoy agobiando con mis preguntas inoportunas… pero es que aún no me hago a la idea de que estés aquí.

- Si, bueno, te comprendo, debe resultarte extraño… - Brooklyn comenzaba a ponerse algo nervioso de ser el centro de la conversación y comenzaba a no saber qué contestar -. Tal vez te acostumbrarías más rápido si conocieras a los demás. Se alegrarán de saber que aún hay humanos en los que poder confiar.

- ¿Tan pocos amigos tenéis aquí?

- Por el momento sólo una agente de policía, Elisa Maza; es una buena chica, pero a veces no podemos evitar sentirnos frustrados al no poder confiar en nadie más. Hemos intentado dar un voto de confianza a unos pocos, pero siempre nos acababan dando una puñalada a la espalda.

- Lo entiendo… oye… ¿y cómo es que habéis conseguido pasar desapercibidos durante tanto tiempo?

- Bueno… - Brooklyn dejó escapar una risotada; era consciente de lo absurda que podría resultar aquella historia para una mente humana de aquella época -. Sería largo de contar, y puede que no me creyeras.

- ¡Oye amigo, tengo ante mis ojos una gárgola de carne y hueso¡En estos momentos puedo creerme lo que sea!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Mientras tanto en la Torre del Reloj no todo el mundo estaba tan tranquilo como lo estaba Brooklyn en ese momento.

Goliat se había percatado de su ausencia, y contemplaba el encapotado cielo de aquella noche en busca de movimiento, con Hudson a su lado y Bronx descansando a sus pies. Broadway y Lex estaban inquietos, enormemente preocupados por lo que le pudo haber pasado, pero tampoco querían delatar a su compañero.

- No me gustaría pensar que ha desobedecido mis órdenes y saliera a patrullar…

- Goliat, Brooklyn es un chico intrépido y algo alocado, pero no olvides que es el más maduro de los tres jóvenes, por algo lo nombraste tu sucesor. Si desobedeció tu mandato debió ser por un motivo importante.

- Aun en el caso que tuvieras razón, viejo amigo, no dejo de estar preocupado por Brooklyn. Bajo esta tormenta quién sabe lo que podría haberle pasado.

- En cualquier caso, lo sabremos dentro de poco. Faltan pocas horas para el amanecer.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lenore mantuvo un silencio espectral mientras escuchaba con verdadero entusiasmo la historia que Brooklyn le contaba. Vikingos, magos, reyes y princesas, era como volver a escuchar las historias que su abuela le contaba de niña. Cuando el ser de la noche concluyó su relato, ésta aún no había movido un solo músculo de la expectación, con sus grandes ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Nada menos que un milenio de letargo? – Consiguió decir cuando se dio cuenta de que la historia había acabado -. Caramba, eso es lo que yo llamo una buena siesta.

- A mí no me parece un motivo para tomárselo a broma.

- Lo… lamento Brooklyn… - aquel comentario no le había sentado nada bien, no solo se le notó en el timbre de voz, sino en que su mirada se oscureció de repente. Lenore no pudo reprimir que sus mejillas se encendieran; no había sido su intención burlarse -. Es que resulta difícil ponerse en tu lugar. Perderlo todo de manera tan radical, hechizados por castigo de algo que no hicisteis…

- Bueno, es algo que ya no debemos darle más importancia de la que tiene. Ahora tenemos un nuevo hogar, da igual en qué época se encuentre. Es preferible a ser reducido a polvo de un martillazo.

- De repente te has puesto muy serio… lo siento, no quise abrir viejas heridas.

- No la has abierto. Siempre ha estado ahí. Solo que de vez en cuando es bueno recordarla.

De repente sin que se dieran cuenta el silencio se hizo en la habitación. Las miradas se desviaron a un lado. Ninguno supo qué decir.

Un reloj antiguo de cuco sonó en un rincón remoto de la casa, y Brooklyn bajó de su nube. Sobresaltado miró hacia la ventana; la tormenta casi había amainado, el cielo aún estaba muy cubierto, pero la lluvia no era tan fuerte y los rayos sonaban en la lejanía. Faltaba poco para amanecer, pero aún estaba a tiempo de llegar a la Torre del Reloj.

- ¡Demonios, debo volver a casa o mis hermanos se preocuparán demasiado!

Mientras hablaba ya se había desprendido de la manta y se dirigió al balcón, con Lenore sin despegarse de su lado.

- ¿Te veré la próxima noche¿Haya o no tormenta? – Lenore dejó escapar una sonrisa burlona que hizo sonreír a la majestuosa gárgola; en algunos gestos era como conversar con una niña pequeña -.

- Descuida, mañana nos veremos.

- ¿Les hablarás a tus amigos de mí?

- No, aún no… tal vez más adelante.

- ¿Recordarás dónde está mi casa?

- Seguiré a la música; como hice hoy.

Su fría mano se posó en la mejilla de Lenore. Cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba unos segundos en aquella postura sin dejar de sonreír retiró el brazo de golpe y saltó al vacío, cogió la primera corriente ascendente que detectó y planeó raudo a la torre con los demás; dejando a la chica paralizada en el balcón como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo.

Brooklyn aún no se explicaba cómo pudo haberle acariciado la mejilla sin ser consciente.

_OoOoOoOo – al día siguiente - OoOoOoOoOoOo_

Aquella noche no tenía nada que ver con la anterior. El viento era magnífico para planear, no demasiado fuerte y no tan frío y húmedo como el pasado día; el cielo estaba despejado pero una densa niebla cubría las calles de Manhattan hasta la altura de varios pisos, ideal para planear con tranquilidad sin ser vistos. Apenas había tráfico, y un silencio tranquilizador daba a entender que aquella noche tendrían poco trabajo.

Algo que a Goliat le intranquilizaba enormemente. Pero no por ello iba a privar a su clan de una noche de ocio. Él mientras tanto intentaría terminar uno de los libros de la biblioteca que le tenía ensimismado, no sin antes hacer una visita a su joven amiga; Elisa.

Antes de marchar en su busca, dirigió la vista hacia el interior de la torre: Bronx reposaba plácidamente a los pies de Hudson mientras éste veía las noticias de la madrugada, tumbado en su viejo sillón; Broadway trasteaba con maña las sartenes preparando la cena, picando de vez en cuando de aquí y de allá, siempre sonriente como era normal en él; el pequeño y avispado Lex continuaba jugando con el simulador de vuelo mientras esperaba a que la cena estuviera preparada. Brooklyn sin embargo había desaparecido como la noche anterior, sin previo aviso. Era extraño que se ausentara de aquella manera sin comentar nada al resto del clan; pero ya se encargaría de él más tarde.

En esos momentos Brooklyn seguía a ciegas una bella melodía de miles de años de antigüedad, más hermosa que la noche anterior.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_P.D.: Lamento que sea tan corto.__ Pero prometo que habrá más. Reviews please!_


End file.
